


Disney Land Adventures

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [32]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crowds get to be much, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kids are a lot of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: The kids experience the magic of Disney Land for the first time. There are good moments and bad but in the end it's a vacation none of them will ever forget.





	Disney Land Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I don't know if you did this yet but how about Shiro taking Keith and his friends to Disney World or Universal during the weekend?"

               “Kids, we have a surprise for all of you.” Shiro announced on the last day of school. Today had been extra special because all of the mommies and daddies had come to pick up their kids for the last day of school and the group had gathered around the classroom with Allura. Pidge’s mom and dad were there, and Hunk’s with the new baby and Lance’s parents along with Shiro were all there with Allura and Coran.

               Keith and the others stopped in their playing to look at Shiro.

               “A surprise?” Keith asked softly and Lance was bouncing up and down at Keith’s side.

               “A surprise! Holy Coltinek! A surprise! Did you hear that! A surprise!” Lance cheered and even Hunk and Pidge were jumping up and down, though they were both a bit confused as to why.

               “Shush. We won’t be able to hear with all your yapping!” Keith scowled, sobering Lance up quickly.

               “You be quiet! I can’t hear!” Lance stuck out his tongue and frowned.

               “Nuh-uh, you be quiet!”

               “No, you!”

               “No, you!”

               “Boys, boys. No fighting. Remember?” Allura was quick to intervene with a raise of her eyebrows and she crossed her arms over her chest. Instantly, both boys stopped arguing and huffed loudly with pouts on their faces before facing away from each other.

               “Thanks Allura.” Shiro sighed softly and then _smiled_. “Now, the parents and I all have a surprise for everyone this summer. It’s very special and we hope you’ll have lots of fun with it.” Shiro and the other parents snickered at the sudden eager expressions on the kids’ faces as they all leaned in to try and get a better look at Shiro.

               “This summer,” Shiro paused, biting his tongue to stop a laugh from spilling out when the kids leaned in even closer. “We are all going to Disney Land.”

               There was a dead silence that followed.

               Then the room exploded.

               “DID YOU HEAR THAT MULLET HEAD?! WE’RE GOING TO DISNEY LAND!”

x.V.x

               They weren’t even off the plane yet.

               “Daddy, Lance keeps kicking my seat.”

               “Mama, Keith is being a jerk.”

               “Mommy, daddy? Do you think a tornado could suck us all up and the entire plane like in the wizard of Oz?”

               “Momma, I have to go to the bathroom again.”

               “Daddy, that grumpy lady is glaring at us again.”

               Shiro almost banged his head back on the seat. There were 3 hours and 23 minutes still left of the flight to go. _Lord help me._

x.V.x

               By 9 am, Lance had almost jumped into the fountain at the airport.

               They’d lost 4 of their luggage bags.

               Pidge had made a friend with a Pidgeon.

               Hunk was trying to tell the custodian how to fix a conveyor belt.

               Keith had eaten an entire hotdog in one bite.

               And the parents were already dreading this vacation. _What have we gotten ourselves into._

x.V.x     

               “Mr. Shiro, dad, sir? What if I throw up? I don’t wanna throw up.”

               “You won’t. That’s why we haven’t eaten yet.”

               “Oh, that’s why I’m hungry.”

               “Yes Hunk, but you don’t have to go on if you don’t want to. Nobody will say anything.”

               “Really?”

               “Of course Hunk, if you don’t want to go on this ride you don’t have to.”

               “Can I sit next to you and Keith? Maybe then I can ride it.”

               “Hunk can sit in the middle! Right next to Daddy and me!”

               “Really Keith? You’d let me sit next to your daddy?”

               “Of course. You’re my friend and I want you happy!”

               Shiro hadn’t stopped recording the entire moment.

x.V.x     

               “Allura what have you done?!”

               “What? I didn’t think something like this was going to happen! I never experienced this at school.”

               “That’s because parents know better! They pack healthy , stinky lunches for a reason because they know! They know Allura!”

               “I’m sorry! I didn’t think this would happen with a little bit of ice cream!”

               “All it takes is just a pinch of sugar Allura. Then our children are replaced by crazed, powerful gods who will stop at nothing on their _Sugar High.”_

               “Shiro, I-I I’m so sorry.”

               “I know. I know.”

               “…Shiro…”

               “We can do this. Together.”

               “ _HEEEEERRREEEEE’S LANCE.”_

x.V.x

               “Pidge, please don’t cry. I promise Donald isn’t as scary as he looks. It’s just the costume’s eyes.” Shiro said softly as Pidge sobbed loudly into Shiro’s pant leg. Keith kicked, nearly hitting Shiro’s face when Shiro bent down into the crowd to crouch in front of Pidge. Shiro felt a bit bad for the Donald Duck person, who was clearly upset at Pidge’s crying but at least he was staying far enough away from Pidge.

               Beside Shiro, Hunk was nervously tugging at the hems of Allura’s dress. Quietly, she whispered into Allura’s ears and her eyes widened.

               “No, Hunk Pluto does _not_ eat children.” Allura gasped and Hunk tugged on her dress again. He whispered in her ear once more and she sighed. “Yes, I promise I asked Mickey myself. He said that Pluto _loves_ children and will no eat you, no matter how yummy you look.”

               “Allura’s right.” Lance grinned brightly and skipped towards the Donald Duck character who was shocked at a child coming to him. Eventually, Pidge began to calm down and Keith nervously tugged Shiro upright.

               “Besides, we all know it’s Donald that eats naughty children. ‘S why he’s got a big beak.” Lance grinned and the character stared at him with blank eyes and with such a defeated expression, that Shiro felt it in his _soul_ , despite the face being unable to move.

               With that, Pidge burst into new tears and Shiro felt a headache coming on.

               “Lance.”

x.V.x

               “Keith where are you shoes.”

               “Dunno.”

               “How did you lose them?”           

               “Didn’ wan’ em.”

               “Do you remember where you last had them?”

               “No.”

               “Keith.”

               “No.”

               Shiro sighed, glancing over at Allura, Coran, Hunk’s parents and the Holts. As soon as they caught Shiro’s eyes they gave him a gentle nod and Shiro smiled thankfully. He was quick to duck into a resting area that was relatively secluded from the large crowds. Carefully, Shiro took Keith off his shoulders and set him on the bench. Immediately, Keith squirmed and tried to reach back up into Shiro’s arms. As much as it hurt to stop Keith, Shiro did not give into the four-year-old.

               “Keith, sweetheart, where are your shoes?”

               Keith only whined, reaching again for Shiro and Shiro swallowed. Gently he knelt in front of Keith, not taking him into his arms but rather holding onto Keith’s hands and rubbing them.

               “Honey, what’s wrong? Aren’t you having fun?” Shiro finally asked when he noticed how wet and shiny Keith’s eyes looked. Keith’s lower lip trembled and his fingers twitched in Shiro’s hands.

               “Too many people.” Keith mumbled, and his voice almost broke with a sob. Shiro felt his entire heart shatter and he couldn’t even believe that he’d thought Keith would find this fun. He’d been so invested in the memories of his time at Disney Land in Japan, and how much fun _he’d_ had that he hadn’t exactly put into consideration of what _Keith_ would want.

               Large crowds.

               Lots of noises.

               A new and unfamiliar environment.

               New foods.

               That sounded like a nightmare for Keith.

               “Too much noise. Scared.” Keith admitted, tears trailing down his face and fingers twitching in Shiro’s hands. Heart breaking even more and feeling worse than ever before, Shiro scooped Keith up into his arms and buried his face into Keith’s hair.

               “Keith, oh baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about how much this was going to be for you. Oh baby, I’m so sorry. I was so caught up in how much fun I’d thought it’d be I never thought about how hard it must have been for you. Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” Shiro whispered softly, pacing back in forth as Keith sniffled against his shirt.

               “’S kay.” Keith mumbled quietly and Shiro felt like the worst parent ever.

               “’S fun. But too much after a while. I like Disney land, but wanna go back to hotel now.” Keith said quietly and Shiro swallowed a lump in his throat. “I’m having fun daddy. Really.” Keith pulled away from Shiro and looked him in the eyes. There were still tears trailing down his cheeks but his lips were pulled back into a firm frown.

               “I jus’ don’t wanna ruin the fun for everyone.” Keith said, eyes downcast.

               Shiro almost melted. “Oh sweetheart, you won’t ruin anything for anyone for wanting to go back.  You’ve been so very brave today, and daddy and everyone is so proud of you!” Shiro beamed when Keith blushed and nodded. Gently, Shiro began to wipe away the tears from Keith’s face. “Do you want to go home then? And not stay the rest of the week?”

               “No! Daddy, no!” Keith cried out, fresh tears pouring down his face. “I’m having fun! But I need to stop. For today. We go on more rides tomorrow, but we won’t stay out as late? I jus wanna lay in our bed and watch TV with daddy now. No more crowds.”

               “Oh my brave little boy. How brave you are.” Shiro twirled Keith around, earning an excited giggle from his son. Shiro felt his heart beginning to swell at the sound of Keith’s laughter.  “Of course we can go back to the hotel and cuddle. No more crowds today, I promise! You are such a brave boy.”

               Keith blushed again and tapped Shiro’s prosthetic. “’Sides you gotsta take this off. Or it’ll hurt.” Shiro couldn’t help but grin at his little boy and he quickly nodded.

               “You’re right, it’s time for some serious cuddles and arm rubs. How does that sound? I’ll even get us some hot chocolate too.”

               “With Marshmallows?”

               “With the _extra_ big marshmallows.”

              


End file.
